Pheromone
by Mousefurs
Summary: "You must be talking about my 'Fall in Love Pheromone'" "Lady Palutena! What do you mean...'Fall in Love Pheromone' Clearly neither of us are in love here!" Slight NSFW.


"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" The goddess came down the stairs into the courtyard, elegant and grace radiating from each tap of her shoes. Her seafoam hair swayed rhythmically as she stopped beside the crouching angel, his eyes transfixed on the sky absentmindedly. "If you really want to know where he is, you may as well go search for him."

"Oh, Lady Palutena!" Pit quickly jumped to his feet and turned to bow in front of the goddess. "I didn't see you there!" He tilts his head slightly as he stands back up. "Thinking about who?"

"Pittoo. You're probably wondering where he went off to after the battle with Hades?"

"Oh...uh," Pit scratches the back of his head and averts his glance. "maybe. But I was thinking something a little different than just that."

"Oh really?" Palutena's mouth curves into a smile.

"Yeah, didn't you say earlier that Pittoo couldn't fly on his own anymore?" Palutena nods which makes Pit continue, "Then how was he flying back then? When I flew off after defeating Hades?"

"Because he asked me to help him, of course." Palutena tilted her head and grinned. Her smile was gentle, almost motherly. If the response hadn't been so odd, Pit probably would have smiled at just the sight of her being so cheerful. Instead, the angel takes a step back and exclaims in shock.

"What?! He asked _you _for help?! I mean, not like that's a bad thing...but seriously! This is _Pittoo _we're talking about here- you know, the always into destruction and violence sort of guy? The 'servant to no one other than himself'?! Why would he ask you for help just to fly with me?"

"Because he enjoys your company, obviously! Why get so defensive?" She puts a hand over her mouth and giggles. "Leave it to a clone of yourself to get a crush on you. Good grief, Pit. You really need to go out more."

"Well it's not my fault I'm always up here and- wait, what did you just say?!" Pit's cheeks flush and his wings spread in alarm, causing a feather to drift onto the ground. "Pittoo? Have a crush on me? Don't joke around like that, Lady Palutena!"

"Oh I'm not making jokes, Pit. It's blatantly obvious. Why else would he go as far as he did to save you? I've played enough Mario games to know that you only go to lengths like that for someone you really care about."

"Ooor he could just be trying to save both of us! Didn't he mention needing me around to continue being around? The two sides of the same coin kind of thing?" Pit glances at the ground, frantically trying to excuse what Palutena was implying. "And- and besides, he was just repaying the favor! I saved him just before that."

"Oh Pit. So naive as always." Palutena extended her arm, raising her staff and engulfing Pit's wings in a heavenly blue light. Pit began lifting off the ground, which caused the angel to kick and flail his arms around in surprise.

"Lady Palutena! What are you doing?" Pit turned his head and widened his eyes as he realized Palutena was leading him to the edge of Skyworld.

"I'm doing you a favor. Consider it thanks for all the things you've done for me." She smirked at him as she flung the angel off Skyworld, sending him plummeting for the earth below.

"Wait! Stop, Lady Paluten-aaaa!" Pit spun around in circles as he fell, the wind battering at his face. He squinted his eyes shut as the Power of Flight evened out his posture. It wasn't long before Pit was upright and soaring through the sky. "Where in the world are you taking me!?"

"I've located Pittoo. He's going to be hard to reach though. So I'll just drop you off right…" Pit's body swayed left and right while Palutena decided where to take him. "...Here." She pushed him onwards, pointing him to the ground. "I'm going to have you land now, and when you do stay put."

"Why are you doing this?! You aren't some kind of match-maker, you know!" Pit gripped his bow as Palutena angled him to a piece of a broken building in the middle of a barren field. Pit took in his surroundings with wild eyes as she set him down, and he gripped his bow defensively. Was this some kind of trick the goddess was playing on him again?

"I'm not hearing any denial here. Plus, we both know if I don't do something now, nothing will ever happen. You two are just like humans sometimes, you know that? Now wait here."

"What are you doing? Please, don't do anything weird! I didn't sign up for this, you know!" Pit tapped his foot into the stone building in irritation. He didn't intend on talking to Pittoo at all, let alone like this!

There is no response from Palutena, and Pit is left stranded on a piece of stone with nobody around.

"So you're saying if I work with you, we can both achieve our goals?" The dark angel's wings flapped with a green light surrounding them as he weaved through the clouds.

"That's right! With us paired together, Pit and Palutena don't stand a chance." Viridi shrills in excitement. "So what do you say? I provide the flight, you provide the fighting?"

"Hm...I suppose so." He mutters in agreement, his eyes narrowed in uninterest. "But don't expect this to be a permanent thing."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Done deal! Now all we need to do is-"

"Wait, stop." Viridi instantly brings Dark Pit to a hault, and his nose twitched as he looked around with dilated rose-colored eyes. "Something smells...odd." He felt a sort of churning in his lower stomach, and the dark angel immediately split his bow in two in an aggressive stance. "Down there." He gestures to a grassy field with nothing but an old, worn out stone building in the middle of it. What was that enchanting smell? "Take me down there, on that piece of building."

"Uh...okay, you weirdo." She tilts Dark Pit downward and sends him flying down. He squints his eyes to try to make out where he was heading...and when he spots what it was on top of that building the feeling in his stomach turns warm.

It was Pit.

He skids to a hault as he lands, his hands gripping his blades to insure he wouldn't drop them. The other angel instantly jumps and turns around aggressively in surprise, but he relaxes when the two make eye contact.

"Pittoo!" Pit exclaims, his face was tinted red and faint drops of sweat could be seen running down his cheek. Did he just finish fighting off something?

"Don't call me that." He narrows his eyes at the angel. So the smell... it was coming from him? It was overwhelming, it was engulfing him in such euphoric pleasure that he had to place a hand over his mouth to ensure he wasn't showing it. "What are you doing here, and why in the world do you smell so...so…"

"So what? I don't smell anything." Pit promptly lifted his arm to sniff at his armpit.

"Pit?! Why is he here?" Viridi exclaims, and Pit lifts his head from it's position under his arm in surprise.

"Viridi?!"

"Well, nevermind that. This is your chance, Dark Pit! Get him!"

"What?! What in the world did I do to deserve this? Lady Palutena?! Hello?"

The dark angel stares at Pit for a moment, before nodding his head and furrowing his eyebrows. "...Right." He charges forward, blades in hand, but he's immediately blocked by Pit's bow. As the two pieces of metal cling together in efforts to hit those wielding them, Dark Pit couldn't help but focus on the faces Pit was making as he fought. Something about him was particularly captivating, and the smell didn't aid in the dark angel's sudden lust for his doppelganger. The smell was so distracting that Pit managed to catch the side of his face with the tip of his bow, causing him to step back as a small line of blood leaked from it. He wiped at it and glared at Pit in disbelief. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by Pit's annoying complaining.

"Why are you fighting me? Can't a guy catch a break once in a while, I mean I just saved everyone on this world, and-" Pit stops as his eyes freeze on Dark Pit's lower half. "...Uh...Pittoo…?"

"What?" He growls, and he looks down and widens his eyes at what he was seeing.

"Okay, no way. I'm outta here. You call me when you guys figure this out." Viridi says, but the two angels are too busy making eye contact in disbelief to listen. Both of them were bright red, and Pit took a step backward awkwardly.

"Why do you...um… have an...erection?"

"Shut up. I don't have one, you're seeing things." Dark Pit turns away and crosses his arms. What was he going to do now? It was the damn smell that did this! Not...Pit or anything. It wasn't the biting of his lip or the redness on his face as he desperately fought back. No...it was just the smell…

"Are you sure? I could have sworn I saw-"

"You saw nothing! Got that?" Dark Pit turned his head to glare at Pit through his blushing face. "Now get out of here before I have to take you down again."

"First of all there's no 'again,' I've beaten you every time we've fought." Pit crosses his arms and tilts his head up in pride. "And second...how come you're blushing, then?" Dark Pit immediately turns completely around again, his head ducking into his scarf in defeat. He lets out a grunt in protest, for it's all he could really manage. His mind was too busy elsewhere- it was too busy focusing on that smell...the smell that made his skin tingle and the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He needed to find out what the hell this smell was, and why it was affecting him so badly.

"Will you just tell me what that smell is?" He growls through his scarf, still facing his back toward Pit.

"What? I can't hear you." Footsteps sound like they're getting closer, but they suddenly stop and start backing up again as if Pit had realized he was walking straight toward someone with a boner. "Say it again?"

"I said..." Dark Pit's eyebrow twitches. He was growing restless. He suddenly whipped around and stomped toward Pit- whom of which was jumping in surprise. He comes face to face with the angel, his eyes burning into the pools of blue that were Pit's. "What the hell is that smell, and why is it all over you?"

Pit simply blinks at him, his mouth open but not emitting any noise.

"You must be talking about my 'Fall in Love Pheromone!'" An echo-y voice could be heard inside both angel's heads, and Pittoo stepped back and glared at the sky.

"Lady Palutena! What do you mean...'Fall in Love Pheromone!?' Clearly neither of us are in love here!"

"And neither of us will be, either." Dark Pit adds coldly, though he side-eyes Pit curiously only to find him blushing furiously. Part of him really hoped that was just because the angel was easily embarrassed, but part of him also wished it wasn't…He moves his glance back to the sky again. "And I'm pretty sure you're just making that up. You aren't the goddess of love."

Giggling could be heard from the goddess. "You got me! It's actually the monster pheromone."

"The monster pheromone? Like the kind you used to attract the Hewdraw head way back then?"

"Yep! I figured since Pittoo over here was meant to be apart of the Underworld Army, it would attract him too. And would you look at that! It worked. Now I'm off. You too have fun doing whatever it is you do. I'll be cooking dinner for when you get back." Pit begins to make a noise in protest, but he quickly gives up as he figures out Palutena was long gone.

The two of them stand there in silence for a moment, with Dark Pit glaring irritatingly at the ground. Was this some kind of trap? If it was, wouldn't he have been attacked by now? It was all so confusing. And his irritating arousal was not helping at all.

His thinking is interrupted by soft, hesitant footsteps. He doesn't need to look at the direction they were coming from as he already knew they were Pit's, though he flinches when a hand makes contact with his cheek. He reaches up and slaps the hand away, jumping back defensively with blades raised.

"You're bleeding. I was just trying to help, jeez." Pit is looking at him with narrowed eyes. Dark Pit reaches up and wipes at his cheek and sure enough, his hand has smeared blood across it when he looks at it.

"It's nothing." He mumbles as he wipes the blood off onto his clothing. When he looks back up, he could see Pit' eyes clearly focused on his lower abdomen. "Hey!" He cries out, turning away once more.

"Sorry! It's just so...er, nevermind."

"So _what?_" He challenges, side eyeing him.

"I said nevermind!" Pit snaps out, his face still crimson.

"Whatever. I'm leaving." Dark Pit began sauntering toward the edge of the building, preparing to call Viridi to help him fly off when he was interrupted by a shrill voice.

"Wait!" His voice cracks while he talks, almost making it sound like something other than himself was forcing him to speak. Dark Pit turned his head to look at Pit, whom was rubbing his arm and ducking his head innocently. "I, um...wanted to ask you something." When Dark Pit doesn't respond, and only looks at him with cold ruby eyes, he continues anyways. "Things are going to get quite boring at Skyworld, now that the world is at peace and all…and I, uh, was wondering if you wanted to stay with Palutena and I? We could share rooms."

"No way."

"But why not!" Pit's childish behavior made Dark Pit question how someone like himself could have come out of someone like him.

"I don't like groups. Especially when it's with you. Besides..." He smirks. "I've already got plans."

Pit gives him a look of utter disappointment and defeat. It almost seemed like the shining blue in his eyes had grown a shade darker. "Oh. Well alright then…I'll see you around I guess." He goes quiet a moment- probably speaking to Palutena- before his wings engulfed in blue light. As he lifts from the ground, something tugs at Dark Pit's chest. It was a pounding feeling...an urge.

As Pit begins leaving, something inside Dark Pit makes him turn around. "Wait." Pit stops and turns around, blinking at him. "...I'll think about it."

"Aw, yeah!" Pit raised his arm triumphantly, even finishing off his pose with a small twirl of excitement. "Thanks so much, Pittoo!"

"If you keep calling me that I'm going to say no."

Pit only laughs before Palutena turns him around and he speeds off into the clouds. As he leaves, Dark Pit can't help but feel the corner of his mouth twitch up into the smallest smile.

"Wow, I didn't even know you had the ability to smile." Viridi's voice makes Dark Pit's face do a complete 180.

"Surprise, surprise. Can we go now?"

"Are you really thinking of joining them?" Viridi asks as she lifts Dark Pit off the ground. He doesn't answer and instead looks as the building becomes smaller and smaller underneath him, and he could make out the smallest white feather atop the stone.

Maybe, deep down, Dark Pit really did enjoy Pit's company.

**A/N: HEY IF YOU'RE WONDERING ABOUT MY NESSCAS FIC it isn't dead I promise I'm just busy with school + Kid Icarus is kinda taking over my life right now...but expect an update some time this month, hopefully!**


End file.
